


Day 5: Alternate setting

by HeleneOfFlowers



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoltaire Week 2016, M/M, Spy!AU, exr week 2016, i guess, sniper!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneOfFlowers/pseuds/HeleneOfFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is a sniper and working with Enjolras and the rest of the Amis on dismantling a corrupt and autocratic government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Alternate setting

_“Target is exciting the building.”_  
“Got it.”  
The man in Grantaire's crosshair was brunet, with short hair and a probably far too expensive Armani suit. He was walking out of a skyscraper with a briefcase in his left hand. In this very briefcase were located two USB-Sticks with information about 143 corrupt politicians. And it was Grantaire's job to take him out.  
“I'm ready,” he said into his microphone and continued to keep an eye on his target. Finally! He had waited for 3 hours in the cold and he probably couldn't have survived a minute longer.  
_“I'm in place too,”_ came Enjolras voice trough his headpiece.  
Grantaire took a few breaths and concentrated on the target.  
_3_  
He secured his finger around the trigger.  
_2_  
A young man in a red coat bumped into the man down on the street.  
_1_  
The young man seemed to apologize loudly.  
_0_  
Grantaire pulled the trigger. The target fell to the ground. Immediately everyone in his near vicinity swarmed towards the body. The man in the red coat who had stood just next to him had fallen to his knees and desperately tried to get a reaction from the man. It had been a clean shot. He had been dead immediately. Grantaire didn't waste any second and began to pack his stuff. He didn't want to be anywhere near the crime scene as soon as the cops were called. 

When Grantaire opened the door, there was already a red coat thrown over the nearest chair. “Babe I'm home!”, he called. The sound of something heavy falling to the floor resonated through the apartment, then: “AH FUCK! I'm in the study!” Grantaire set aside his suitcase and his jacket before making a beeline for Enjolras' study. His boyfriend was frantically typing on his laptop, eyes glued to the screen.  
“So, did you get everything you wanted from this job?”, Grantaire asked and kissed Enjolras hair. Somedays, he still couldn't believe they now lived together. However, today was not one of those days.  
“Yes! If we manage to order all the information and find a reliable broadcast who will help us in diffusing it, we should be able to get to step 2 next month! Ferre is already looking for journalists who are ready to stand up against the government but considering how strict the controls over the press and free-lancing reporters have become, it might take some time until we have somebody we can fully trust. How was your day?”  
“Fine. I killed somebody. Nearly missed the shot because there was this blond Adonis next to the victim who kept distracting me, though.” Grantaire smiled.  
“You've never missed a shot in the 6 years I've known you!”, Enjolras laughed.  
“There's a first time for everything, Enj. Even for me! I may be a good shot, but maybe next time we can find another way to get stuff? Maybe we could take advantage of Gavroche's pickpocketing skills he's so proud of? I would greatly appreciate it if I didn't have to shoot a target less than 30cm away from your head each time.”  
“We will not pull Gav into this! He's still a child and enough at risk already! I know he wants to help us, but I won't let him be in danger because of us!” Angrily, Enjolras turned around in his chair to face Grantaire. He hated this argument. They'd gone through it enough times already.  
“And you think you are any less in danger with what you're doing? Don't you think one day somebody will notice a resemblance between all these stunningly good looking guys who just happens to be the first on to reach nearly each victim of the Amis?”  
“That's different! I'm an adult! I know what I'm getting myself into! I know the cost of the fight!” Enjolras was nearly screaming now. They should stop arguing so loud. One day, one of the neighbours would hear them through an open window or anything similar, and then even the soundproof walls would not help them.  
“I know that too! But I don't want you to pay that price! Do you really think we will be able to reach our goal by dying? If we die, hell, if _YOU_ die, they won't think of you as some kind of martyr! They will simply be happy another criminal has disappeared from the face of the world and forget about you after a week! If the people haven't realized what's wrong with our world by now, they never will!”  
“If you think our cause is so helpless, why are you fighting for it then? Why are you KILLING for it?”  
“Because I desperately hope I'm wrong and how can I hope for something like this if I'm not ready to invest myself for it? How can I let you go out and risk your life for something you believe in without being ready to risk my life for you? It's not like I want your cause to be helpless, Enjolras! I desperately want you to be right, I want things to change, I want all these people I killed to have died for this change to happen! But I there are only so many people I'll allow to die for it, and you are not one of them!”  
Enjolras didn't say anything. He simply stepped forward and hugged Grantaire. In the room next door, the radio was still on and broadcasting the news. “  
_Today, another high-rank member of the secret services has been killed by the sniper publicly known as R. Conjectures that he has allied himself with the terrorist group “Les Amis de l'ABC” have been reinforced since valuable data has been stolen from him shortly beforehand. And now, the weather..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please don't hesitate and come talk to me either on tumblr ([Helene-Of-Flowers](http://helene-of-flowers.tumblr.com/welcome)) or on twitter ([HeleneOfFlowers](https://twitter.com/HeleneOfFlowers))!


End file.
